


Contrasts

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Akekitaake appetizers [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Food talk? Food talk, M/M, Yusuke eats and Goro's gay yey perfect combi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Goro’s asked to assist a sponsored meal in a newly opened restaurant with a friend, and he has trouble deciding who to invite.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Series: Akekitaake appetizers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Contrasts

“Akechi!” A cheerful voice comes from the dressing room’s doorframe.

The flaxen haired boy turns to it and sees the director of the show he just appeared on approaching him with long strides. He represses a sigh, pushing his tiredness to the side and willing himself to put on his pleasing mask once more.

“Well done today, we reached peak audience when it was time for your interview, and it almost doubled once you started talking about the Phantom Thieves! We’re trying to arrange a new session for next weekend, we were told you are free yes?”

“I’m so flattered, it’s nice to see everyone wants to hear my humble opinion,” he says, accompanied by a small chuckle. “I am available on the weekend, yes.”

“Awesome, check your email later today for more info on that then. Oh, also…”

Goro needs to bite the inside of his cheek now to control himself. ‘Also’? There’s even more? He can’t keep losing time and hours of rest with more stupid talk shows about the Phantom Thieves. Shido assigned him three new targets that need to be taken care of before the end of the month, and another list for other people who need to meet an early grave by the end of the following one. Besides, it seems like the group of play-pretend heroes wanted to go to Mementos soon too and-

The director cuts short his internal rambling when he presents to him an envelope with two tickets.

“Here, a good friend of mine asked me to give these to you. It’s a gift to have a meal at a newly opened restaurant in Ginza. They said that since you always post pictures of many restaurants on your social media, you would appreciate it…”

They want free advertisement. Subtle. 

“Well, the restaurant is actually my friend’s daughter’s. He's the producer of a teen oriented celebrity magazine,  _ Celebriteen _ . I believe you’ve been on it from time to time?”

“Yes, the name is familiar.”

“He said he would also like it if you would consider doing a small photoshoot on the restaurant and answer a few questions…”

A favour for the friend of a contact with whom Goro’s worked before. If he refuses, as it usually happens in the industry, he can kiss goodbye to any future appearances on either this particular TV program or that magazine. On the contrary, if he says yes and everything works out fine, he’ll get himself a little ‘owe a favour’ card he’ll be able to play at his convenience with both men. 

He internally sighs, but he doesn’t let his displeasure show at any moment. Adjusting his gloves a bit, Goro graces him with a small smile before replying.

“Of course, it would be my pleasure. Thank you for the invitation.”

“Awesome! I’ll tell him you said yes. Oh and, make sure to bring a friend with you, they want to write the article about your life as a high schooler or something like that. Well, it’s time for the next airing, see you on the weekend!”

Goro’s left alone in the room, mildy stunned. He looks down at the two tickets, processing the words.

“... A friend?”

***

The long day is finally over. His body sore all over, Goro’s laying on his couch, TV on but with the sound so low it’s almost muted, munching away at some of his favourite convenience store chips. He tries to avoid eating snacks to maintain the good figure, but he needs a bit of comfort food to end the day on a better note.

As crumbs fall into his splayed out hair and the bag’s about to be empty, he finds himself pondering about what the director said that afternoon.

‘Bring a friend’... as if it were that easy.

Any of the closer contacts he could easily ask are out of the picture; if the article is supposed to be about his life as a teenager, he can’t go with an adult. But he only has contact with a group of teenagers, and they’re…

Kurusu is immediately out of the question. His hatred for him runs so deep he needs to put extra efforts to appear pleasing in front of the boy. He doubts he’ll be able to pull it off if he has a reporter drilling him too. Besides, Kurusu’s well known in Shujin for his criminal record, and would easily be recognized in the pictures. Goro doesn’t want to be associated with a low-life like him.

Sakomoto is more of the same. And he’s probably way too stupid to be able to provide any insightful words during the interview. Goro’s also pretty sure he wouldn’t go even if he asked him to.

Takamaki is a clear no as well. Being a model for fashion magazines, she’s another recognizable face, and the gossip magazines would be quick to announce he’s meeting some girl just to gain quick cash with cheap articles about ‘the Detective Prince’s girlfriend’.

Humf, if only they knew…

The same problem would happen with Niijima, plus an added interrogation from Sae wanting to know why Goro’s suddenly so friendly with her sister. Thinking about it, that’s even worse than the gossip articles that would arise.

Okumura… He doesn’t feel any remorse for killing her pathetic father, and even if she’s not as well known as any of the other two, he’s sure Shido would get upset if he sees him meddling with a relative of one of his ‘clients’ more than necessary.

Sakura’s a quick no as well. The girl doesn’t talk to him, and she doesn’t even leave her house without the attic trash.

His last option is Kitagawa. Since he’s a minor, his name was kept anonymous when the Madarame scandal exploded, but the boy’s still well known through Kosei. Still, it wouldn’t affect him too bad to be seen with one of the school’s most brilliant students, and he himself has connections with them for when he was considering applying to the prestigious high school. He also seems refined enough, able to use his words well and capable of giving Goro a good image.

He has his candidate. Now the only thing to do is ask. 

Goro picks up his phone from the low table next to the sofa and goes to open the chat app before he stops. Maybe it would be better to ask in person, it might be easier to convince Kitagawa then. They’re meeting for an infiltration in Mementos in about two days, so he still has plenty of time to prepare for a convincing argument.

That settled, Goro gets up from the couch with an audible grunt and takes the crumbs off him, walking to the bathroom for a shower before bed.

***

Crow finds it difficult to propose his plan to Fox, mainly because Joker’s very insistent to keep the katana wielder on the front row, while Crow’s stuck on support. He’s usually glad to be arranged this way, it allows him to rest and keep some of his tricks still hidden, but today’s not one of these days.

He thinks he’ll finally have an opportunity to talk to him when they arrive at a resting area, but just as he’s about to take a seat next to Fox, an empty soda can flies to his head and the air is filled with a cacophony of sounds originated by the loud bickering between Skull, Panther and Oracle. No way he’ll be able to have a normal conversation like this.

Just what in the world did he do to deserve this…

The time comes to stop for the day and for everyone to head back to their respective homes. Carefully lingering in the back of the group, Goro observes as all of them take separate ways and Kitagawa about to enter the Shibuya station all by himself.

It’s now or never.

With determined, long strides, Goro walks up to him.

“Kitagawa.”

“Mmh?” The taller boy says, turning around to look at him. “Oh. Do you need something from me?”

“Actually, yes. I would like to propose something,” Goro begins to explain as he reaches out to one of his pockets, presenting one of the tickets to the artist. “An acquaintance from work gifted me a free meal at a new restaurant about to open in Ginza. I didn’t know what to do with the other one, and I believe you’re quite fond of experimental cuis-”

“Do you wish to invite me?” He interrupts him, his expression serious.

Taken back a bit by the sudden change in atmosphere, Goro blinks a few times before replying. “Yes, that’s basically it.”

“I accept.”

That was easier than expected, but not that surprising. Why would the starving artist reject free food?

“There are some… conditions to it, if you will. They want to do a photoshoot while we’re there and-”

“When are we going?”

Goro notices the corner of his lip twitching the slightest bit. Is he not going to listen to him? “... I believe it’s in about two weeks.”

“Excellent, please send me the specific details later. I hope you don’t turn back on your offer. Well then, enjoy the rest of your day.”

With that and a small bow, the artist turns around and lets the young detective there, still mildly shocked by the rapid turn of events, even if they’re on his favour. He’s happy Yusuke accepted, but he didn’t seem to catch the ‘they’ll be taking pictures of you’ part. Oh well, that’s not Goro’s problem. Once they’re there, it’s not like the artist can turn him down anyway, so all is good for the time being. 

***

The day for the scheduled interview has finally come, and Goro’s waiting for his companion right outside the train station, catching some curious glances from time to time. Lucky for him, Kitagawa’s a person who cares for punctuality, so he gets there only a few minutes past the agreed time.

“Good day Akechi,” he greets the detective with a small nod.

“Hello,” Goro says back, subtly eying the other up and down.

The clothes the artist decided to wear consist of a simple and long brown coat and a dark dress shirt with patterns all over it, the first few buttons left open. It all is finished with a pair of dark pants, some short heel boots and a black bag. Minimal, but quite presentable. This will do.

Feeling relieved, Goro turns his eyes back to Kitagawa's face and lightly smiles. “Before we head over there, I would like to ask you to mind your words during the interview. Probably lots of people are going to read the magazine, and it would be bad for both of us if any… unfortunate comments were made.”

“Worry not about that, I intend to have my mouth full for as long as I can,” the artist replies, not even ashamed to admit he’s just there for the food. 

Goro’s totally fine with that.

“Very well, let us go then.”

Walking side by side, both boys traverse the crowded streets until they arrive at the building where the restaurant is supposed to be. They pass the reception desk and ride the elevator to the right floor. Some overly dressed staff and a pair of reporters, cameras in hand, greet them right away.

“Here he is, our Detective Prince!” One of the reporters exclaims, a bit too cheerful. “And this here is…?”

“Yusuke Kitagawa, my pleasure,” said boy replies with a deep bow.

“Of course, please come inside.”

Flanked side by side by each of them, they are guided inside the restaurant. It’s clear to Goro that they were aiming for a modern, minimalist aesthetic when designing it, but they laid so hard on it that the place is almost bare. Or maybe they didn’t even bother to fully finish the establishment for their visit. 

One of the eight tables at the main area of the restaurant is clearly more decorated than the rest, and they’re indeed walked to that one. Besides two full sets of cutlery, there are also lights, screens, and some other equipment necessary for the photoshoot. 

As they leave their coats and bags on a nearby hanger, one of the camera holding men calls for their attention. 

“Before we can start, we need to apply some makeup on you so that the pictures turn out nicely. It’s a bit clouded outside today so the lights need to be a bit brighter than usual.”

“Oh,” Kitagawa lets out, a bit surprised, and turns to look at Goro.

The flaxen haired boy just shrugs with a small smile, having forgotten to mention that step since he’s way too used to these types of procedures.

They go to a makeup station set to the back of the room and both take a seat, a makeup artist quickly going to tend to them. Goro goes first, his pre-applied makeup making the job easy, and then she goes to work on Kitagawa.

The artist can’t help but curiously eye all the tools the girl takes when she begins applying the base on him. It doesn’t take him long to start asking questions either, about the usage of makeup, brushes, types of tones… and the makeup artist happily replies, explaining it all to him. Kitagawa interjects amidst her explanation commentating how fascinating he finds all of this, marvelling at how so many art principles can be applied to makeup to completely change someone's appearance.

Goro’s quite happy with the interaction, because he sees from the corner of his eye how the reporters are intently observing Kitagawa, a satisfied look on their faces. Looks like he managed to make a good first impression. 

When he turns his eyes back to the people next to him, he gets distracted when the makeup artist tosses Kitagawa’s thin, silky hair around, applying the makeup to his frail yet sharp features, his skin taking in the enhancing products perfectly and making him look like a proper fashion model. Kitagawa could be considered a ‘natural beauty’, so having the extra magic touch of makeup just gives his pretty face an extra push to total perfection. Goro can’t deny he’s a bit jealous, but also entranced by the image. 

He lightly shakes his head to shrug off those thoughts and concentrates back in the moment, starting to run on his head a list of some of the questions they may ask and matching them with proper answers. 

Once they’re done, they finally get to the table and, after waiting for about 5 minutes, their first dish arrives. A platter presenting a total of 10 appetizers is presented, a small selection of canapés each with a fresh touch to their combination. They’re totally meant to tease the appetite but without overwhelming the tastes too much, a preview before the main dish arrives. 

Goro gets a bit worried when he sees Kitagawa’s eyes lighting up at the sight of the small delectables, fearing that the boy will throw himself into them. He’s surprised when he sees Yusuke taking each small piece of food with care and eat them slowly, taking his time to savour each and every one of them. Goro is the one that feels a bit unrefined now, having eaten the first few appetizers so quickly. He decides to slow down a bit and follows the artist’s pace, careful to keep his mouth close and present his best side when the reports start snapping some pictures.

As they’re eating, the waiter that brought the platter starts explaining each bite, listing the ingredients with quite a pretentious reason as to why they were paired together and how it should feel in their palates. When they’ve both finished all of them, they’re asked for their impressions.

“Let us hear how you found the entrées,” the waiter says, posture stiff and a poorly disguised fake smile on his face.

“Well…” Goro starts, momentarily forgetting that he has company today and jumping the gun. “They were all delicious, a really good way to open up the appetite. They left a really fresh flavour on my tongue, I can’t wait to see what’s next.”

He finishes his review, a very by the book and pleasant critique, and turns to his ‘friend’ with a little smile as a sign that he should continue.

Kitagawa returns his glance, taking a bit longer to savour the last bit of food before he swallows it and starts to speak. “I believe that the succession of the appetizers was done masterfully, having them arranged in such a way that the first bite would be complemented by the following flavour. The clashing textures were also a great point, though I must say that the colour palette chosen for the decorative touches was not the best. Also, the arrangement on the platter could use much improvement.”

Goro, the waiter and the reporters are visibly stunned at the response, not having expected Kitagawa to go in such detail about these simple bites, nor to critique them so harshly.

“O-oh, ok…” One of the reporters, who has a notebook in hand, finishes writing his words down. “Let’s start with some of the questions then. How did you meet?” He asks, eyes glued on Kitagawa.

The artist finds himself a bit startled, since he was busy enjoying the spirited water the restaurant had provided them. “We have a friend in common,” he decides to settle with, not really knowing what to say.

“For how long have you been friends?” Comes the next question, this time directed to the Detective Prince himself.

“For quite some time,” Goro replies with a small chuckle, his gloved hand coming up to hide his coy smile. 

That’s an utter lie, since they’ve barely properly known each other for the past 2 months, but the reportes don’t need to know that. Kitagawa seems to acknowledge his small mischief with a side glance, but he decides not to raise his voice.

“Where do you study?” This time, the question is directed right at the artist again.

“Kosei High School, fine arts division.”

“Oh, so you study art! I bet your insights may have helped our detective on more than one occasion. Say Kitagawa, how’s Akechi when he’s with his friends?”

“...” He ponders on his reply, turning his head slightly to look at Goro. The flaxen haired boy returns the glance, listening attentively. “He’s quite the jester, you see. He enjoys cracking some sarcastic jokes from time to time.”

“Don’t you say! So Akechi likes to tease his friends huh… Is there anything he does in his private life that he doesn’t do in front of the cameras?”

“Mmmhh… Well, plenty. But that’s exactly why it’s his private life,” the artist responds, catching Goro a bit by surprise. 

“Dodging questions! We can totally see how Akechi’s rubbed off on you!” Both reporters laugh at the comment, though none of them seem particularly happy that Kitagawa dodged their question. “Last one for this round. What things do you do together?”

“We walk around Shibuya, and drink coffee together. We also enjoy doing some light exercise.” Not totally wrong.

“Ok, let’s bring the next dish and we’ll ask some more questions later.”

Within seconds, a new waiter comes with another dish; a vichyssoise. The same process as before is repeated, just like with the two following plates, a light citrus cleanser and a baked salmon dish. They have the boys voice their impressions just to then ask them a few more questions about their high school life and their relationship, all the while they’re blinded by the bright flashes of the cameras.

It’s been more than an hour since they started, and to Goro’s relief, the finish line is on sight. The last part of their meal, an intricate looking structure of different types of chocolate, is presented in front of them, and both Goro and Kitagawa dig in immediately: one because he wants to get it over with, and the other because he’s still a bit peckish. Before their spoons touch the food though, the waiter stops them with a bit of urgency.

“Please, to properly enjoy it, you must eat the dark chocolate parts first and slowly eat the rest following it with the milk chocolate and the white chocolate the finish.”

It sounds like nonsense to them, but both do as they’re told. Following the proper order, the layering of the flavours in their mouth brings forth unexpected results; since they first started with extremely bitter chocolate, when they hit the next one, the sweet treats are amplified after having their mouth coated with the bitter food.

Goro needs to press his lips together to repress a grunt, the sweetness being a bit too much for him. He’s never overly enjoyed sweet treats (even if he puts up with them in social media to improve his public image), and having them be even more sweet doesn’t sit right with him. In the seat over, though, Kitagawa looks delighted by the results.

“Yes, it has a little trick to eat,” the waiter says with a small laugh. “Well then, what did you think of them?”

“It really is the cherry on top for such a meal, I wasn’t expecting this little experiment so it surprised me quite a bit. I might get addicted to it, I guess I’ll apply this technique the next time I visit a coffee shop. I can’t wait to share it with my followers,” he concludes with a small chuckle, to which the rest of the room joins.

Well, everyone but Kitagawa, that is. Goro’s kin ear quickly detects the lack of the smooth, velvety voice of the artist, so he turns to him to look at his concentrated face. “What do you think, Yusuke?”

“Where to begin… I’m utterly speechless,” starts the artist, a hand coming up to tightly grab the front of his shirt. He doesn’t seem speechless at all though, because he quickly follows up with an interrupted monologue. “These contrasts, these opposing forces, having the bitter, hard to process elements enlighten the sweet delights. It’s such a simple theory, yet as effective as ever. Like when you apply shadows to a painting, like when a deep ache in your body subsides, like when you get out of an stressful situation; just by coming back to normality, your relief and happiness are more welcomed than anything, and if you follow it with something that brings you joy, then… it increases by tenfold!! The simple strategy executed seamlessly! It is magnificent! And the colour contrast, the presentation, the attention to detail…! This is your best work, no doubt. The hands that created this edible piece of art are truly talented, I can only express my admiration for them.”

The room falls silent when he finishes, but Kitagawa doesn’t seem to notice, digging back into the dessert that inspired so many emotions in him. The reporters and the waiter are left looking at him with wide eyes, but Goro’s more than accustomed to the boy’s sudden bursts by now; instead, he reacts to his dramatic speech with and audible chuckle, having to cover his mouth with the back of his hand when he can’t stop the silly laughter. Kitagawa’s attention is caught by the rare, genuine sound, and he takes his head up to look at Goro, happily munching away the last bite of the dessert. Goro simply dismisses him with a light shake of the head and goes to finish his food as well.

The rest of the interview passes without problem. After they’ve taken a few more pictures of them drinking coffee, they’re let go. Both feeling totally exhausted, they take no time to leave the building and walk to the station. 

Goro’s aching to go home and finally be able to drop his act for the day, but before he’s able to take his leave, Kitagawa stops him.

“Akechi,” the artist says before he can hide in the subway crowd. “I thank you again for inviting me today, it was truly enjoyable.”

“No, thank you for putting up with everything, I know not everyone is willing to put themselves in front of the lens.”

“Yes, I must admit it was quite nerve-wracking. I can’t help but admire you for your strength to deal with situations similar to these. I think I’ve come to understand a bit more why you have such an attitude in front of the public.”

The uncalled and blunt compliment takes Goro by surprise, not having expected it. “It’s not that difficult, really.”

Kitagawa lightly shakes his head before speaking again. “I used to say the same of my work, but the others made me realise it was because I’m so used to doing it that it comes easily to me, but it is still something difficult to acquire. I’m sure the same applies to you. It may be a bit hypocritical for me to say, but please do not underestimate your skills.”

Goro’s eyes stay glued on the artist’s, his words slowly sinking into his chest and making it feel tight. A deep breath through his nose helps lighten it a bit and he can finally find his voice again. “...Thank you.”

“You are most welcome. I must take my leave now, see you soon.”

And with that, he turns around and leaves as if nothing happened. Goro doesn’t do the same though, since he finds himself frozen in place, the sudden conversation having left him in mild awe.

It’s not until he hears the sound of a cell phone camera and some high pitched giggles that he snaps back to reality and finally gets to through the train gates. 

***

Walking out of the shower, towel still draped over his wet hair and loose pyjamas caressing his now vanilla scented skin, Goro goes to flop down on the sofa and blindly reaches out to grab the newest number of  _ Celebriteen _ . On this issue, the cover displays a studio photoshoot of one of the hottest idol groups of the moment. On the sides, with big and bold letters, there are headlines about the other articles included in the magazine. One of them reads; “Inside the Detective Prince’s high school life. A day with Goro Akechi and his trusted friend.”

He immediately goes to turn to the designated page where the article starts and finds a full-page photo of Kitagawa and him, both sharing a gentle smile with forks in hand. The rest of the pictures follow suit on the next pages, flanked by walls of text with their -slightly- modified replies and praises of empty words.

Goro can’t help but notice his subtle facial expressions on the pictures, his surprise with Kitagawa clearly showing. He sees himself not wearing his perfected stage smile, and a ping of irritation invades his chest.

That is not what was supposed to happen, he just did the stupid shoot out of obligation and nothing else, not to get all buddy-buddy with the oblivious brat that ultimately belongs to the group that’s trying to rob him of his rightful revenge.

His anger slowly subsides as he keeps reading the article, where they talk about his “carefree and cheerful attitude around his ‘friend’, who’s also a very refined young man which perfectly matches Akechi’s personality.”

The words slowly sink in, and Goro starts carefully processing them one by one. He did have fun with him. He didn’t mind dealing with the snooping reporters as much as usual. And, rare as it was, Kitagawa didn’t meet him with false kindness or palpable aggressiveness, like most people tend to do; he was just there, offering his company.

Goro continues to read the entire article, eyeing all the photos with a critical eye as his index finger rhythmically taps his temple in a pensive gesture. Maybe he should ask Kitagawa out for another meeting, but without cameras around this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
